Ogre
Ogre (オーガ Ōga) was the leader of Onigami,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Page 17 one of the major organizations which took the power after King's demise and Demon Card's temporary downfall.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 79, Page 7 Appearance Ogre is an incredibly massive and tall Oni, towering over all of his known kinsmen. He possesses an extremely muscular and toned body,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 8 with his large arms sporting bulging veins. Being an Oni, he's distinguished by pinkish skin, two segmented horns topping his head (which are notably longer and sharper than his subordinates'), sharp canine teeth, pointed ears and notably large, dark and pointed nails, highly reminiscent of claws. He has long, straight white hair reaching down below his shoulders, with two bangs framing his face (which is almost rectangular in shape, being elongated and somewhat angled), golden eyes, a sharp, protruding nose, and a small tattoo in the form of an arched line covering his right eye, slightly darker than Ogre's skin in color. His right shoulder is covered by two more, identically colored but way larger tattoos:Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 24 the first represents a large, stylized sun, and below it, circling Ogre's upper biceps, sits the second, this consisting of a series of horizontal motifs reminiscent of musical notes lined up one near the other, which above and below them bear a series of small triangles marked by two lines; something which makes the entire tattoo resemble an armband or bracelet to a degree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 17-18 On his muscular torso Ogre wears a sleeveless black shirt, over which he dons an open white vest covered in thin vertical stripes at regular intervals. Covering his legs, held up by a belt with a large, plain rectangular buckle, is a pair of tiger-patterned orange pants, something which is reminiscent of the tiger furs mythological oni were said to wear, and he dons plain black shoes for footwear. Ogre's outfit is made distinctive by the large number of gold accessories he sports: circling his neck is a large, plain gold collar composed of many segments, which is joined via a golden section covering his upper left torso, sporting a bolted, diagonal lower edge, to a gold pauldron located on his left shoulder; he also has gold bracelets covered in curved lines circling both of his wrists. Such accessories allow Ogre to have a considerable amount of gold always at hand in order for him to use his Gold Claiming skills.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 22 Personality Ogre's most distinctive trait is his extreme lecherousness: he made claim that, after getting rid of Demon Card, he would have made all the women in the world his, uses to enquire about the "hotness" of all the women crossing his group's path,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Page 8 and was shown praising ElieRave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Page 20 and Reina's beauty while passing his tongue on his teeth.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 10 After immobilizing Reina with golden restraints, he encouraged her to hate him, claiming that "a submissive woman isn't much fun", and stated that he would have "some fun" with her in few days, once she had gotten "cuter".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 8-9 He's a ruthless and cruel individual, making fun of Reina's father Glen, who was sentenced to death for a crime Ogre himself committed,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 11Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 18 and is willing to destroy entire continents to pursue his goals.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 16-17 He also doesn't seem to care much about his underlings, calling them "useless" following their defeat at Hamrio Musica's hands,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Page 17 and being willing to fire the Mermaid Cannon on the fortress of Syaoran while they were still inside it, neither showing concern for the structure which had cost its faction a lot of money;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Page 2 a further testament that greed isn't among his traits, something first demonstrated when he was reticent to bring Ruby back to River Saly as Doryu asked despite the penguin's huge wealth.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Page 5 Ogre is also noted to be extremely short-tempered and can become enraged quite easily;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 7-8 if the latter case happens, the Onigami leader can go on killing sprees, having no qualms about trying to kill individuals which he could potentially use to his own advantage, if left alive.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 10-12 Ogre is also shown to be proud in regard to both his status as an Oni and his Gold Claiming skills, getting enraged at Reina when she called him a coward, declaring himself the king of all Oni in the world as well as the bravest of them,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 10 and claiming to be the ultimate metal manipulator,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 3 at the same time showing annoyance when he thought another Gold Claimer aside from him could exist.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 16-17 He also looks down on Silver Claiming, a skill which he considers inferior to his own.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 5 In spite of his recklessness and bad temper, he can be logical and analytical at times, as shown when he pretended to be hurt by Reina's attack to take both her and Hamrio Musica off-guard,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 6-8 and when he could deduce that Reina's name was the password for the activation of the Silver Ray.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 11-12 History At some point in the past, Ogre stole the Silver Ray, a flying battleship of immense power, from Elnadia, the so-called "Capital of Beauty". Due to him having gained access to the weapon's vault using his Gold Claiming powers, whose existence was unbeknown to most, the blame for the theft fell on Silver Claimers, more specifically on Glen, the ship's builder, who in turn believed Rize to be the thief.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 4-5 The artifact was then modified and made into the River Saly underwater fort in order to hide it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 2-5 While his group is initially hostile to the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad, the two organizations end up forming an alliance, with their two leaders each possessing a piece of Mother Dark Bring Sinclaire.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 14-17 Synopsis Mermaid's Peril arc Ogre first appears inside River Saly, meeting his new-found ally Doryu and discussing Demon Card's incoming attack with him. Having later informed Chief Engineer Yanma that he will be coming to the base of Shaolan,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Page 8 he heads there with the allied organization's leader, and, while on his way, receives a phone call from Yanma, who has discovered Elie, one of the Rave Warriors invading the base itself, holds a huge amount of magic power, which could make the Mermaid Cannon work without the need to drain Mermaids of their energy. Satisfied, he orders him to capture the girl.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Page 5 Minutes later, Ogre and Doryu reach the base, only to find most Onigami members stationed there have been already defeated. The two of them, however, run into Elie and Ruby, an old acquaintance of Doryu.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 17-20 Ogre's ally asks Ogre to capture them both, despite the Onigami leader's interest only going to the girl. Elie tries to attack Ogre, but his Dark Bring completely nullifies her assault. As the two of them ready to leave with their captives, Hamrio Musica appears, wanting to get Elie back. An angry Ogre prepares to fight him, but Doryu intervenes, taking the Silver Claimer on himself and rapidly defeating (and seemingly killing) him with his Mother Dark Bring Vampire.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 4-14 The two of them then leave, with Doryu letting the Rave Warriors know that he "killed" Musica and telling them that, if they want to free Elie and Rupy, they will have to find and defeat him in Shaolan; something which, when asked by Ogre, says is meant to trap them in the base in order for the Mermaid Cannon to be fired against it from River Saly.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 16-23 The two of them arrive in River Saly, where preparations are made to fire the cannon. Ogre shruggs off Gob's worries about the destruction of Shaolan, insisting that he fires on it to destroy the Rave Warriors, keeping the intruders under monitoring through security cameras located in the other base and praising Elie's power.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 2-5 The weapon is successfully employed, sending a devastating beam towards Shaolan.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 10-12 Doryu informs Ogre and Gob of Haru Glory's Runesave's sword, which might be able to cut through it, but he is reasurred by the latter of the cannon's effectiveness even against it. Elie, however, manages to break free from the restraints securing her to the machine, much to the surprise and anger of Ogre and the others.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 17-20 That moment, the cannon's ray hits Shaolan, generating a huge explosion which opens the sea.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 1-3 Ogre's initial joy rapidly disappears when the other base is shown to be intact, the airy projectile split in two by the Rave Master's Runesave due to Elie having allowed it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 4-7 Enraged, Ogre cries out his anger before going on a killing spree, trying to murder the girl for what she did. However, Doryu's subordinate Lilith pulls her away from his lethal assault. Doryu and his group then take their leave, while Ogre orders Gob to repay the Mermaid Cannon.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 10-12 Later on, Demon Card forces led by Oración Seis's Reina begin their assault on River Saly, with Ogre remarking they came sooner than he expected. Having been told by Gob the cannon is unusable, he orders the Operations Planner to activate "that" instead, and again shrugs off his subordinate's worries about the use of their "final weapon", claiming Demon Card members aren't the only ones who need to be taken care of: Doryu is a traitor, and needs to be eradicated too. He also tells Gob to take Reina prisoner, having heard she is "hot".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 4-8 Ogre relocates to another room, where he tries to guess the five-characters password activating a terminal. He phones Gob for such password, unaware that he has been defeated by Musica, to no avail. Musica himself, whom he believed dead, appears and attacks him, but doesn't manage to directly hurt the Onigami leader. He does, however, create an opening for Reina, who stabs the Oni from behind with several silver spears. Surprised to see a Rave Warrior and a Demon Card member working together, Ogre is told the two of them came to take back the Silver Ray. Acting like he's been heavily injured, Ogre suddenly punches Musica and Reina away, subsequently revealing his Dark Bring, Last Physics, who nullified their previous attack. He praises Reina's beauty, and is told she is Glen's daughter. He makes fun of her, noting how her father died for a crime he himself committed. He then suddenly realizes how her name might as well be the password for the terminal, and, inserting it, is proven to be right, with River Saly beginning to assume its original form: the Silver Ray.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 3-15 Musica asks what Ogre's intentions are, and the Onigami leader replies he wants to destroy both Doryu and the Rave Master, with the revived weapon's power being likely high enough to annihilate the entire continent. Reina states she will stop him, and the Onigami leader mocks her father in response. The Oración Seis woman attack him with several spears, which leaves him unharmed due to Last Physics. Just as he is teasing her, Reina's metal extends to Ogre's nose and mouth, with the woman trying to suffocate him. Musica takes advantage of the Oni's surprise to grab the Dark Bring, urging Reina to perform a combined attack against the now vulnerable Onigami leader. The two of them unleash Silver Gungnir and Silver Emperor, respectivey, lifting a cloud of debris. When this clears, however, Ogre is shown unharmed, breathing and again in possess of his Dark Bring. He continues to taunt his opponents, noting how their techniques are ineffective even if he doesn't use Last Physics, revealing his status of Gold Claimer as the defenses made of the homonymous metal become visible on his body.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 16-22 Questioned by his opponents about the nature of his abilities, Ogre explains the creation of Gold Claiming, describing himself as the "ultimate metal manipulator", and then proves its power by turning a large amount of the surrounding silver into gold and attacking the two with his Gold Rush move. He continues to praise his superior molding skill as his foes are forced to avoid his blows, which they can't parry, at the same time proving the futility of using silver attacks against him by breaking Musica's offending weapon. He then sends the man flying away with one of his own, and immobilizes Reina with golden restraints. The Demon Card member tries to attack him, but Last Physics prevents her from harming the Oni, who approaches her and start praising her beauty. He tears her coat away, reminding her of how his theft of the Silver Ray caused her father's death and telling her to hate him, stating that a submissive woman isn't "as much fun". Reina angrily cries he will kill him before calling him a coward, asking him to fight a woman fair and square without her gold shackles. An enraged Ogre grabs her, insulting her and telling her of his status as king of all the Oni in the world as well as the bravest of them all, at the same time calling Glen a coward who built Silver Ray to make up for his weakness. He then announces only three minutes are left before the weapon is used. In that moment Musica, back on his feet, rushes towards the prisoner and manages to break the restraints holding her, much to Ogre's surprise.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 2-11 The man urges the woman to employ the Silver Bond skill together, thinking it might be the only thing capable of taking out the Onigami leader, who in the meantime keeps attacking the two of them. Unaware of what they're planning, Ogre asks whether they're thinking of using Gold Claiming, disliking the idea that another one capable of performing it would exist. He tells them it's too late to stop the Silver Ray, and then readies to bombard the opponents with a barrage of golden projectiles from above. However, he is shocked to see his weapons being deviated by some mysterious force surrounding the two Silver Claimers, who start gathering power. Ogre remains defiant, noting how, with his Mother Dark Bring, no physical attack will affect him. Musica and Reina, however, note that the incoming combined technique isn't physical, and finally unleash Silver Bond against their foe. This time the Gold Claimer can do nothing: Ogre's body is completely destroyed, alongside a large section of the Silver Ray.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 12-27 Dark Bring and Abilities Ogre is an extremely powerful individual. As the leader of Onigami, he has utmost control over the organization, its army of kinsmen and its facilities, as well as over the powerful weapons in its possession, namely the Mermaid CannonRave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 7-8 and the infamous, highly destructive flying battleship Silver Ray.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Page 7Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 20 Ogre was considered to be strong as his ally Doryu,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 125, Page 9 one of the Demon Kings of MakaiRave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Page 6 and someone who could fight on even terms with Demon Card's founder and original leader King,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 12-13 and was said by the author himself to rank 8th among the ten strongest characters introduced during the first half of the Rave Master series.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 129, Page 26 A fearsome combatant, when employing his exclusive skills alongside his Dark Bring Ogre was able to easily keep the upper hand over two elite fighters the likes of Hamrio Musica and Oración Seis's member Reina at the same time, being eventually defeated and meeting his demise only when the two of them performed Silver Bond.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 24-27Rave Master Manga: Chapter 128, Page 6 Gold Claiming Ogre is a Gold Claimer, an individual gifted with the ability to control gold, shaping it into any form he wishes and employing it in a variety of ways. Such form of metal-molding skill appears to be incredibly rare, with two experienced users of Silver Claiming, namely Hamrio Musica and Reina, having never heard of it. Ogre imputed the birth of the gold-molding skill to the evolution of several metals, namely copper, iron, tin and lead, and described Gold Claiming as a more evolved form of Silver Claiming, going on to declare himself "the ultimate metal manipulator''".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 2-3 His set of abilities was indeed shown to be superior to the more common silver skills: Ogre can not only control the gold physically in contact with him, much like '''Silver Claimers do with their signature substance, but also turn immense masses of metal surrounding him over a wide area into gold, and manipulate it remotely. Such a peculiarity, according to Ogre's own words, is possible due to gold being "absolutely stable", whereas silver is "unstable and weak",Rave Master: Chapter 127, Pages 3-5 and shares some characteristics with Reina's Dark Bring White Kiss, which turns surrounding substances into silver for her to manipulate;Rave Master: Chapter 88, Pages 13-14 however, unlike that, it doesn't require Ogre to employ a Dark Bring to be used.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 3-4 Much like Silver Claiming,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 4-6 Gold Claiming allows Ogre to employ relatively small amounts of his signature metal to generate incredibly massive structure and tools, whose mass is notably larger than the mass of the material employed to create them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 17 Aside from the added versatility, Gold Claiming is shown to be much more effective than its silver-manipulating counterpart: Ogre's gold could easily surpass Musica and Reina's silver defences, and the Gold Claimer is seemingly capable of making his substance white-hot, causing harm to enemies which come into direct contact with it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 13 In addition, this metal was shown to be extremely resistant, with Ogre blocking a combined assault from Musica's Silver Gungnir and Reina's Silver Emperor without a single nick on his defences, as well shattering an offending silver weapon Musica attacked him with. Such skill allowed him to perfectly protect himself from physical attacks even without the use of his Dark Bring, and he went on to claim that "the attacks of silver cannot affect a Gold Claimer". Ogre's main form of offense consists of generating multitudes of sharp golden spears, which can be elongated over extreme distances and dart towards his foes at high speed, enough to actually look like beams, curving their poles to change their trajectory at his whim and destroying everything they find on their path. Such piercing weapons can be generated from both the surrounding area, once its components have been turned to gold,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 6 and from the golden accessories which Ogre always wears. These have the added advantages of granting the Gold Claimer an extremely handy defence always at hand: he was shown molding the moderate amount of gold present on the left part of his body into a very massive shield, paired with a similarly large pauldron and gauntlet, which allowed him to take Musica and Reina's strongest attacks head on without the metal even nicking. Such armor was shown to be finely chiselled, further demonstrating an extreme mastery of the skill on Ogre's side. In addition, he can create extremely resistant golden restraints to immobilize foes, as shown when he generated some from the Silver Ray's metal to tie Reina up and keep her in place.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 6-7 What's more, through the use of Gold Claiming, Ogre was able to open the vault containing the Silver Ray, which was described as being impossible to unlock for anyone aside from Silver Claimers,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 188, Page 5 requiring them to shape different keys from their signature element and use them on an equal amount of locks at the same time.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 88, Page 9 This again displays a certain superiority of his abilities over the more common silver-molding technique. *'Gold Rush' (ゴールドラッシュ Gorudo Rasshu): Ogre's only known named attack, he moves his left arm, bent upwards an with the fist clenched, in front of him, subsequently placing his right hand on its biceps. This prompts large amounts of metal present in the surrounding area (such as the silver from the Silver Ray's walls) to be turned into gold, which is shaped into a multitude of massive spheres and launched towards his foes from every direction. These "projectiles" possess great force, and can be used to literally bombard opponents. Such move can easily bend and shatter the defenses of experienced Silver Claimers the likes of Hamrio Musica and Reina.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 3-4" This attack's name is a pun on the homonymous phenomenon widespread in the 19th century. Dark Bring Last Physics: Aside from his natural skills and abilities, Ogre also wields the power of Dark Brings: one of the five pieces of Sinclaire, Rave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Page 14 Mother Dark Bring Last Physics makes him completely invulnerable to physical attacks, whatever they might be. This proves to be a great asset for Ogre, with him being impervious even to assaults which would normally damage his vital organsRave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 8-9 and his head, with them achieving no effect or harmlessly passing through his body as if it was intangible,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 7 leaving no trace of their passage behind.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 9 Even strikes which don't' pass through his body, such as blasts, can't leave a single scratch on it, with him casually shrugging them off.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 5-6 Ogre went on to describe this as "the strongest Dark Bring", and Hamrio Musica worryingly defined it as impossible to defeat. However, Last Physics does have a weakness, this being the fact that it can't shield its user from magical or non-physical attacks, as shown with Musica and Reina's Silver Bond move, which managed to hit Ogre and completely destroyed him. Reina also stated that, if Ogre couldn't breathe, the Dark Bring wouldn't have prevented him from dying.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 19 This Dark Bring's appearance is that of a small, purple sphere, which here and there sports spiky protrusions jutting outwards in every direction; something which makes Last Physics resemble the ball of a flail to a degree. While in Ogre's possession, the Dark Bring was kept as a necklace, being secured to his neck and left hanging on his chest by a thick golden chain composed of many elongated, mildly rounded segments joined together, seemingly closed by a clasp which linked the two of them located on the edges. This element was likely crafted through the use of his Gold Claiming skills, as, after Ogre's demise, when Last Physics is placed under Sieg Hart's surveillance, it lacks the chain.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 145, Page 9 Onigami's Head Engineer Yanma also made claim that the Dark Bring Double Vista was bestowed upon him by Ogre, implying the Oni leader to have possessed it in the past.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Page 9 Taking the form of a pair of sunglasses with a light frame, this Dark Bring allows its user to see through everything, be it walls or rock,Rave Master: Chapter 106, Pages 18-19 at the same time granting the exclusive ability to see through enemy weak spots, as shown when Yanma learnt of Elie's possession of Etherion'''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 18-19 and of her fear of thunder through its use.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 6-7 '''Double Vista was described by Elie as being "perverted" due to its seeming ability to see through clothes as well;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 108, Page 15 something which fits with Ogre's lecherous attitude, and makes it somewhat surprising to believe that he'd part from it. Abilities Enhanced Strength: A being way larger than every other shown Oni, Ogre possesses a large amount of brute strength: while enraged at Elie, he was shown capable of shattering a section of River Saly's floor, creating a large crater in it and scattering debris in the surrounding area, through a simple downward punch; a move which would have killed the girl, had it not been for the intervention of Lilith, who pulled Elie out of the way;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 10-11 he could also punch both Hamrio Musica and Reina away from him at the same time. Similarly, he effortlessly lifted Elie from the ground and kept her suspended with a single hand,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 17-19 and broke an electronic terminal with a light, annoyed punch.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Page 5 Enhanced Reflexes: In spite of his hulking mass, Ogre displayed sharp reflexes and a remarkable degree of dexterity: he was shown evading ranged surprise attacks from Hamrio Musica's silver weapons on two different occasions, even managing to catch the spear Musica was assaulting him with in the latter.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 6-7Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 4-5 Underwater Skills: While never shown displaying such abilities, Ogre, as an Oni, is supposed to be able to breathe underwater, as well as to freely maneuvre in water, ignoring its weight and mass, whereas humans are subjected to it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-18 In addition, his race is immune to the Spirit of the Sea Magic employed by Mermaids.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Page 2 All these traits make Oni fearsome fighters underwater, allowing them to use their full capabilities in an environment which others find weakening. Trivia *"Oni" are in Japanese folklore what "ogres" are in Western one, with subtle differences. This makes Ogre's own name another word to indicate his race in its whole; something emblematic, given his seeming position as "King of the oni". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Needs Help Category:Manga Exclusive Category:Onigami